Sandy Beach
by EmpathicReader
Summary: [Oneshot] On the beach of the island, it all began. And on the beach of the same island, a new beginning was born. [AxC]


**Sandy Beach**

**By: EmpathicReader**

Dedicated to PINKSISA for being a good chat mate.

A/N: Happy Belated Birthday! I'm sorry that I did not post it on that day SISA! SORRY!

oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo

Cagalli watched as the rose-tainted clouds floated across the sky. It was in a mixture of yellow, orange and red; mostly orange. It resembled the art piece she saw hanging at a show a few days ago. A dab of yellow here and a splash of orange there and maybe a daring splay of crimson over the yellow. What Cagalli loved the most, would be the faint and almost unseen circular marks of dark pink and violet laced clouds on the sky. As a final touch the magnificent play of colors, the adornment of lacquer. Cagalli sighed. She lay back on the soft sand beneath her; enjoying the wind whipping her hair all over the place and the occasional lazy lap of the waves at her foot.

This was her paradise. Although it was not a big island, it gave her everything she needed. Whenever the office back at Orb just seemed so stuffy and suffocating, this island always provided her the freedom to all her problems. Cagalli would always be able to come here and sort out her feelings and decisions. The touch of Mother Nature, could do wonders on the amount of stress she felt. It had some sort of calming and soothing effect on her. To be more specific, Cagalli had some attachment to this particular part of the beach. Perhaps it was the fact that it was on this beach that she met and got to know Athrun. The thought of the blue-haired coordinator made Cagalli smile a bit before a frowm took over her features. _The asshole is avoiding me for a week now. Damn him! _Cagalli huffed angrily and dug her soles into the damp sand. _Dont' get angry, you came here to relax! Not get angry! Breathe in... Breathe out..._

A small chill ran along her spine as she pushed herself up. Her amber gaze looked over the crystalline waters as she enjoyed the velvety feel of the sand on her hands. Deciding to take a dip in the delicious looking sea, Cagalli stood and shook her hair free of the sand. Cagalli laughed. She felt like a dog which was just given a bathe. Cagalli grabbed her surfboard and plunged herself into the water. The familiar caress of the waves around her body as she balanced atop the board made her smile. She proceeded to paddle to the deeper waters with strong sweeps of her arms as a look of determination took over her face. Spotting a nice looking wave, Cagalli paddled over and managed to catch it. Standing up, she enjoyed the cold fingers of the wind running through her hair as she and her surfboard cut through the water.

Cagalli crouched low and let her fingers skim the wave as she knifed through the curl of the wave. A loud laugh gushed out of her lips as she balanced her weight on the board. A loud "Whoop!" escaped her lips as she rode what was left of the exhausted wave. Then, Cagalli was suddenly plunged into the sea and her feet touched the rough texture of the bottom. She reemerged to the water surface laughing loudly again as the adrenaline pumped through her veins. Her wet clothes stuck to her like her second skin as she stepped back onto the shore with her surfboard in hand. She pushed the surfboard into the sand before running back into the water with her goggles in hand this time. Putting on the goggles, Cagalli dived into the sea and marveled at the fishes floated lazily in the water. She particularly liked the clownfish weaving in and out of the anemone. It reminded her of the needle she saw lacus using to sew for her baby. That's right, Cagalli's going to be an aunt! As she surfaced the water, she found herself wondering what time it is. The sky was sporting a deep maroon shade coupled with black and grey-tinted clouds. Deciding that it was wiser to head for shore, Cagalli swam back to the shore.

oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo

Athrun watched as the blonde finally decided to return to shore._ And about time too!_ Athrun thought. His emerald eyes roamed over her as she walked onto the shore, dripping wet. Her clothes stuck to her like a second skin, effectively outlining all the curves and muscles he knew she had. A pang of hunger hit him. Athrun shook his head and commanded himself to stay focused. He continued looking for his perfect chance as Cagalli shook her hair dry of the salt water. That action reminded him of the documentary he watched a few days prior. The documentary featured the grizzly bear and Cagalli really resembled the animal now. Athrun forced down a laugh as he saw the perfect moment. With all his force, he hurled the pebble at Cagalli.

He watched as his missile fly across the stretch of sand and hit Cagalli square on her thigh. Athrun raised an eye brow at the colorful language that spewed out of her mouth the moment the pain was registered by her nerves. He watched in amusement as she glared about to see who threw the pebble at her. Athrun ran quietly for a good ten feet before he whistled loudly and continued to run through the thick undergrowth of the forest. His enhanced hearing could hear her footsteps thundering behind him for about… say a good twenty feet away. Athrun smirked as he stooped low to avoid a hanging branch. He brushed away the few strands of his blue hair away from his face as he focused on the trail ahead.

oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo

Cagalli stared at the back of a man with blue hair as they stopped on another stretch of beach. Cagalli panted heavily as she felt herself scowl. She raised her hand and started to walk towards the idiotic man that made her run like that!

"ATHRUN YOU--" her loud angry voice was cut in by the blue-haired coordinator's laughter as he walked forwards. Cagalli felt another jerk of rage as she listened to his deep masculine laughter. She stalked towards him, making the effort to have her every step heard. She stopped behind him just as he turned around.

Cagalli grabbed his shirt, "DON'T YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT WAS? ATHRUN, YOU MORON!" Cagalli yelled in his ear as she shook him violently. She glared at him angrily as he continued to smile at her with that stupid dopey grin. Athrun grinned wider and pressed his finger onto Cagalli's lips and pointed behind her. Cagalli raised her eyebrow as she followed the direction his finger was pointing to.

In clear strokes, was the question "Marry me?" written on the wet sand. At that moment, all her breath left her body and happiness crashed like a wave from her head to toe. Cagalli turned back to look at a smiling Athrun. There was no room for further thoughts when he knelt down in front of her with the same stupid smile on his face. "So? What's you answer?" Then, a thin veil of gloom settled over her. Athrun noticed her sudden change in mood and chuckled.

Standing, he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the message on the sand. "Look closer." He instructed. Cagalli turned back to the message and spotted a small faint glitter at the end of the question mark. Heart pounding wildly, she walked over tentatively and looked at the dot. It was punctured into the sand with a glittering ring. A intricate pattern of emerald and diamond gems sut and lain atop the simple band of silver. Her heart gave a small leap of delight as she continued staring at ring.

Calming her emotions, Cagalli turned back to Athrun with tears slipping down her face. She watched as he produced a small rose and presented it to her. "So, what's your answer?" he asked gently, cupping his palm over her cheek and wiping her tears away. Cagalli smiled and gave him a mock glare, "Athrun you moron! You big jackass! Of course I do." Cagalli sniffled as she hugged him tightly on the beach, under the watchful eyes of the silvery moon and sparkling stars.

Cagalli knew she always had an affinity with sandy beaches. Now, she had no doubt about that.

oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo --- oOo

A/N: Happy birthday SISA! **R&R!**


End file.
